The petroleum industry has recognized for decades that only a portion of original oil in place (OOIP) in oil-bearing reservoirs is produced by natural mechanisms. It is also well-known that conventional methods of supplementing natural recovery are relatively inefficient. Typically, a reservoir may retain half of its original oil in place even after the application of currently available methods of secondary recovery. Accordingly, there is a continuing need in improving recovery methods, which will substantially increase the ultimate petroleum recovery of subterranean reservoirs.